


Intermitente

by Epifanium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epifanium/pseuds/Epifanium
Summary: Yuri siempre ha sentido un enorme crush hacia Katsuki. Al principio, estaba seguro que el crush era no correspondido, hasta que gracias a ciertas señales se percata que quizás estaría equivocado. Ésta es su oportunidad para descubrirlo.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Intermitente

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no escribo de esta pareja (solía publicar en Wattpad), y como los extraño mucho, decidí publicar este pequeño one-shot. Espero sea de su agrado <3

Él podría ser algo lento en cuestiones sentimentales, pero no era tan _inepto_ para pasar por alto ciertos detalles: Aquella sonrisa boba floreciente bajo las coloreadas mejillas, las miradas furtivas cuando creía que no lo notaba, aquel adorable (y molesto) tartamudeo presente cuando la cercanía entre ambos reducía la distancia entre las voces, cuerpos, miradas...

Sabía que era un idiota, pero más le gustaba saber que no era _tan_ idiota como imaginó al principio.

Por supuesto, por su mente cruzó la posibilidad de que tan solo estuviera viendo cosas, que las reacciones que conseguía atisbar se debían a los desesperados delirios de su enamorado corazón, incluso pensó que eran ilusiones ocasionadas por sus hormonas de adolescente— Y, para ser honesto, comenzaba a sentirse molesto consigo mismo.

La oportunidad para corroborar sus sospechas lucía lejana. No porque sintiera vergüenza, sino por las escasas oportunidades en las que podía estar a solas con él por más de cinco minutos. Siempre había algo, o alguien, que se interponía y enviaba sus esfuerzos al drenaje.

 _Algo o alguien_.

. . .

—¡Aah! 

El suspiro de Yuuri lo extrajo de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo.

Katsuki se había unido a él junto a la piscina. Tras una jornada de largo y estricto entrenamiento, ambos poseían la libertad de usar el agua a gusto. El calor de aquel día veraniego sirvió para poner a prueba su resistencia, y ambos se encontraban desechos.

Yuuri metió los pies cansados y adoloridos en el agua fresca, y balanceó los tobillos para cortar con la calma de la superficie. Yurio lo imitó con una expresión fastidiada, aunque aprovechó la cercanía para admirar el trayecto que trazaban las gotas de sudor sobre la piel de su colega japonés.

—Te ves muy emocionado pese a todo el esfuerzo que realizaste —comentó Yurio, y su voz sonó más áspera de lo normal.

—Es que se siente bien —se excusó Yuuri con una sonrisa avergonzada (boba según Yurio)—. Creo que esto es justo lo que necesitaba.

Un pequeño gruñido brotó de la boca de Plisetsky, quien devolvió la vista al agua.

—Victor se está tardando —comentó en voz baja.

—¿No dijo que buscaría algunas cervezas para aliviar el calor? Y un jugo para ti, por supuesto.

—Sí, pero ¿No se marchó hace ya media hora? —frunció el ceño evitando cualquier contacto visual—. Ese maldito... ¿Piensa marcharnos y dejarnos aquí? ¡No puedo conducir un coche!

Yuuri dejó brotar una risa nerviosa.

—Tranquilo. Seguro ocurrió algo que lo mantuvo ocupado —dijo con tono suave—. Él siempre regresa.

Yurio guardó silencio.

Aquellos ojos verdes estaban enfocados en las ondas que se producían a causa de los movimientos, aunque no parecían evaluar el contorno, sino más bien lucían perdidos entre los pensamientos de su portador.

—Victor —empezó a decir—. Tú realmente lo amas, ¿No?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A-amarlo...?! ¡No, no! T-te equivocas... Él—— él es solo un ídolo, alguien que admiro mucho, un compañero y un amigo quizás —las palabras brotaron atropelladamente de la boca de Katsuki—, ¡Pero solo es eso! ¡Lo juro!

Yurio giró el rostro encontrándose con la expresión alarmada de Yuuri. En aquellos grandes y brillantes ojos no había cabida para las mentiras, y él se obligó a tragar saliva.

—¿Huh...? Creía que ustedes dos estaban comprometidos —señaló el anillo que Katsuki portaba en uno de los dedos, y éste lo apartó con rapidez, como si algo hubiera quemado su piel.

—Esto... Esto más bien es una promesa —dijo por lo bajo—. Él ha prometido llevarme a la gloria, hacer historia como patinador. Esto es solo un recordatorio de dicha promesa.

Yurio sintió el corazón en la nuez.

No quería despertar a sus esperanzas, pero le resultaba imposible no hacerlo. Quizás la idiotez de Yuuri resultaba contagiosa, y él no había podido evitar que se le pegara un poco.

Quizás ésa era la oportunidad que tanto buscaba.

—Entonces, ¿Te gusta alguien?

La pregunta brotó de su boca sin siquiera pensar antes en ella. Al parecer, Yuuri tampoco esperó un cuestionamiento tan directo a causa de la expresión que le obsequió.

Yuuri giró el rostro para evitar contacto visual, y las palabras brotaron entrecortadas de su boca.

—...S-sí hay alguien.

Yurio sintió su pulso acelerarse, y notó que el calor comenzaba a subir a su rostro.

—¿Quién...?

Yuuri se llevó la mano tras la nuca, riendo nervioso y avergonzado.

—...E-es un secreto —respondió con timidez—. ¡No es que quiera ocultártelo——! Es solo —tragó saliva—. Él es mucho menor a mí, y...

Yurio se acercó instintivamente a él.

—¿Y...? —repitió, instándole a continuar.

—¡Y... n-no tengo oportunidad alguna con él! —espetó Yuuri convertido en una bolita nerviosa y temblorosa—. Es decir... Él es increíble. Es listo, talentoso, una fuerza de la naturaleza —continuó en voz baja, pero audible—, y yo... Yo solo soy _yo_.

Katsuki se había llevado la mano al pecho, y apretó la tela humedecida a causa del sudor.

Yurio obtuvo su respuesta, y sintió que su propio pecho se volvía loco.

«Ah, maldita sea...»

—Tú realmente eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabías?

Aquellas palabras se clavaron dolorosamente en Katsuki, quien incluso dejó brotar una lagrimita por la rudeza presente en esas palabras.

—¿A qué viene eso...? —soltó Yuuri convertido en un manojo de nervios.

—Quizás porque estás muy equivocado en todo.

Cuando la mano de Yuuri volvió a posarse al borde de la piscina, Yurio buscó el contacto con una vergüenza muy impropia de sí mismo. Yuuri observó cómo el pequeño meñique de su compañero se entrelazaba con el suyo y, al levantar la vista para arrojar una pregunta, notó que Yurio había girado el rostro para romper el contacto visual. No obstante, Yuuri podía notar que los colores habían teñido las puntas de sus orejas de carmín.

Yurio anheló maldecirse a sí mismo por haber elaborado un movimiento tan estúpido. Su cuerpo entero temblaba presa del más puro bochorno.

Con gentileza, Yuuri entrelazó los dedos con los de Plisetsky, ocasionando que éste volviera a enfocar la vista en él de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás...?!

No obstante, sus palabras fueron acalladas con un súbito beso que estremeció su cuerpo hasta las puntas de los pies. Katsuki no había perdido el tiempo, y de inmediato había reclamado sus labios con un suave beso que derrochaba la bondad que lo definía.

Yurio sintió las rodillas temblar y el corazón en la boca.

¿Era aquello un hermoso sueño?

El gesto resultó efímero, y cuando Yuuri se apartó con las mejillas enrojecidas, Yurio notó que desfallecería en cualquier instante.

—L-lo siento. Te veías tan lindo que no pude resistirme——

Yurio tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa ladina acompañó sus palabras.

—No te di el permiso para detenerte, Katsudon. Más te vale terminar lo que empezaste.

Yuuri pestañeó un poco intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír, y cuando su cerebro pudo procesar la información y reaccionar, situó la mano sobre la nuca de su compañero.

La distancia fue eliminada una vez más para permitir a los labios de ambos encontrarse. Yurio notó de nuevo las emociones recorrer toda su espina dorsal hasta dejarlo con la piel de gallina. Tras vacilar un poco, rodeó el cuello de Katsuki con los brazos para conservarlo cerca y, de ese modo, ser capaz de saborear la boca contraria con mayor libertad.

Se sentía mareado, extasiado, y el calor había retornado al punto que sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer su propio cuello hasta alcanzar la clavícula.

Bajó las manos hasta la espalda de Yuuri, y se aferró a la ropa de éste mientras permitía el acceso a su lengua dentro de su propia boca. Yuuri captó el mensaje de inmediato, y no se cortó al momento de explorar la cavidad bucal de aquel niño que lo volvía loco.

Al apartarse, un pequeño hilo de saliva unía sus labios con los ajenos, y Yuuri volvió a reclamarlos con intensidad, dejando bastante claro lo mucho que en realidad había anhelado ese momento.

Tras ese beso le procedió otro, y otro más, e iban por el quinto cuando la voz de Victor irrumpió la escena.

—¡Yahoo! Lamento la demora, pero encontré algunas fans en la---

Los ojos de Victor enfocaron la imagen de Yuuri casi tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Yurio, ambos con la piel visiblemente enrojecida, y con la expresión de haber sido atrapados en medio de un acto delictivo.

. . .

—¡E-esto es...!

—Uh...

Victor pestañeó un poco antes de lanzar una exclamación de victoria que sorprendió a ambos.

—¡Finalmente! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Saben lo frustrante que resultaba ver a uno irremediablemente enamorado del otro, pero sin hacer nada para cambiarlo?

—¿Huh? —Yurio parpadeó también—. ¡¿Lo sabías?!

—Cielos, cielos, gatito. Me ofende que subestimes mi intuición---

—¡Intuición y una mierda! Voy a patearte el trase---

—¡N-no peleen por favor!

—¡No te metas en esto, Katsudon! —soltó Yurio con un visible tic sobre la sien—. ¡Voy a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho!

Yuuri palideció.

—¡No deberías...!

Yurio, contra las expectativas del mismo Yuuri, se arrojó sobre él y lo besó de nuevo antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia sobre Victor, quien captó el mensaje de inmediato.

—Fufu, entonces dejaré al par de tórtolos a solas. Estoy seguro de que tienen mucho de qué hablar —dijo juntando las manos, feliz—. Solo recuerden usar condón, ¿Si?

—¡V-Victor...!

Éste se marchó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, quizás disfrutando de toda esa situación un poco más de lo que debería.

Al menos ninguno notó que la excusa de ir a buscar jugo y cerveza fue falsa, y que en realidad ambos habían caído directo en su trampa.

«Lamentablemente no se me ocurrió una excusa en caso de que notaran que no he traído nada» pensó viendo sus manos vacías «¡Es un alivio!»

Ahora solo debía preocuparse de lo siguiente: 

—¡El pastel de boda!


End file.
